Wireless ad-hoc networks are defined as multi-hop wireless networks having a plurality of nodes with no predefined infrastructure. Therefore, the plurality of nodes in the wireless ad-hoc networks communicates among themselves by creating a network “on-the-fly”. Generally, the process of routing information in the wireless ad-hoc networks is a core problem due to certain limitations of the wireless ad-hoc networks such as, but not limited to, limited bandwidth, high dynamic topology, link interference, limited range of links, and limited broadcast capabilities.
In the prior art, there are several routing protocols proposed for the wireless ad-hoc networks. In general, these routing protocols are classified into two categories as proactive and reactive protocols. Proactive protocols such as Destination-Sequenced Distance Vector (DSDV) establish routes by maintaining routes to all nodes at all times using routing tables, while reactive protocols such as Ad-hoc On Demand (AODV) and Dynamic Source Routing (DSR) establish a route dynamically only when it is required. Both the proactive and reactive protocols require a large number of control messages to be exchanged among the nodes in order to establish routes which causes excessive flooding in the wireless ad-hoc networks and consumes large bandwidth.
Therefore, in light of the above, there is a need for an improved method and system for establishing routes in wireless ad-hoc networks only upon demand while reducing the number of control messages exchanged between the nodes for establishing the routes.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.